Merci monsieur
by misspika77
Summary: Réponse au défi de Ptite Mac! Scène manquante de HP3, Hermione décide d'aller remercier son professeur de potion pour les avoirs sauvés.


**Coucou les gens! C'est ma deuxième fanfiction Harry Potter, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dur avec moi. ^^**

**C'est un petit OS en réponse au défi de ma choupie: Ptite mac**

**"Scène manquante de HP3...Hermione vient voir Snape pour lui présenter des excuses (en son nom et celui de Ron et Harry) parce qu'ils ont jetés un sort sur un professeur et pour le remercier de les avoirs protégé"**

**Bonne Lecture! Enjoy! **

Merci Monsieur

C'était la fin de leur troisième année, Sirius et Buck étaient libre et en vie, le professeur Lupin avait décidé de démissionner et chacun était en pleine forme ou presque…Hermione était assise sur son lit et se repassait les derniers événements en boucle. Le rat de Ron n'était quand fait celui qui avait trahi les parents d'Harry. Dire que le professeur Lupin était un loup garou…elle l'avait déjà deviné suite au court du professeur Snape mais c'était autre chose de le voir se transformer.

Mais une chose particulière vint en tête d'Hermione, c'était que le professeur Snape les avait protégé contre Lupin. C'était étrange…tel qu'elle le connaissait, la sombre chauve-souris des cachots les aurait plutôt laissé se faire blesser ou pire ! Mais non il s'était carrément mis devant eux pour empêcher Lupin de leur faire du mal. Et lorsque Harry était partit aider Sirius, Snape l'avait suivis et avait ramené Harry à l'infirmerie. Mais ce qui interpella Hermione s'est ce qu'il lui a dit avant de rejoindre Harry et Sirius.

_Sirius venait juste de se retransformer et Harry l'avait suivit. Hermione voulu les suivre pour aider son ami lorsque le professeur Snape l'en empêcha. Il l'attrapa par les bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux._

_« Miss Granger vous restez ici ! _

__ Mais Harry et Sirius, ils…_

__ Je me fiche totalement de ces deux idiots, je vous interdis de partir d'ici !_

__ Professeur je…_

__ NON ! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessée ! »_

La fureur dans son regard était sans précédent…lui d'habitude si froid avait presque explosé quand elle voulait les rejoindre à son tour. Sur le moment elle avait pensé qu'il voulait simplement dire qu'il ne fallait pas faire plus de dégât…mais quand elle y réfléchissait bien ses yeux disaient tout autre chose. Il ne voulait pas qu'ELLE soit blessée…Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'il l'aimait ? Qu'il avait envie d'elle ? ABSURDE ! Elle n'avait que 13 ans !

Cela étant dit, il leur avait sauvé la mise même la vie.

Sirius avait été sauvé, Lupin était Lupin…malgré qu'il quittait son poste d'enseignant personne ne lui tenait rigueur d'avoir faillit tuer 3 élèves et un professeur…Mais personne n'avait remercié le professeur Snape pour ce qu'il avait fait. Harry ne l'avait pas fait, Ron non plus, Lupin non plus, Dumbledor et McGonagall non plus…Comme-ci il ne s'était rien passé, comme-ci c'était parfaitement normal…Même si c'était normal qu'il sauve trois élèves, il était normal aussi qu'il soit remercié pour cet acte et si personne ne se donnait la peine d'aller présenter ses remerciements…elle allait le faire elle-même.

La jeune fille se leva de son lit et partit en direction des cachots. Par chance, l'homme qu'elle voulait voir était en train de faire du tri sur les étagères avant de partir pour les vacances d'été. Elle frappa à la porte et passa juste la tête dans l'encadrement.

« Entrez !

_ Professeur Snape…je peux vous parler ?

_ Maintenant que vous m'avez dérangé, allez-y »

Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Elle joint ses mains devant elle et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour le sors que vous avez reçu et vous remercier pour nous avoir sauvé la vie.

_ Pardon ? »

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Oui vous nous avez sauvé la vie à Ron, Harry et moi face au professeur Lupin et je suis venue pour vous dire que je vous en suis reconnaissante et pour remercier

_ Alors là miss Granger, je suis surpris…voir même épaté par votre initiative

_ J'ai l'impression que dans cette histoire vous avez été oublié et je trouve sa injuste que tout le monde en retire du mérite sauf vous alors que vous avez risqué votre vie pour sauvez la notre. Vous savez, je suis peut-être une insupportable miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor mais je sais reconnaître une injustice et quand je peux la réparer je le fais. Alors merci professeur.

_ Je dois vous avouer miss que j'apprécie votre geste, et comme vous le dites si bien…on a tendance à m'oublier souvent mais cela à peu d'importance à l'heure actuelle… »

Hermione eut l'impression de découvrir un autre homme. La personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était pas son sinistre professeur de potion simplement un homme plutôt charmant. Charmant ?

« Je pense qu'on vous considère mal professeur…je ne sais pas ce qu'on a pu vous faire dans votre jeunesse pour que vous soyez aussi dur, mais sachez que le Severus Snape qui s'est mis en travers de la route d'un loup garou pour sauver trois enfant ne ressemble en rien à celui que vous nous présentez en cours…et celui là mérite vraiment à être connu…

_ Je suis flatté miss… je suis votre professeur

_ Je sais

_ J'ai 20 de plus que vous

_ Je sais

_ Je suis un Serpentard

_ Je sais

_ Alors bonnes vacances miss Granger

_ Bonnes vacances à vous, professeur »

Elle tourna les talons quand SA voix retenti.

« Miss Granger, nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation…

_ De quelle conversation voulez vous parler monsieur ? »

Elle lui sourit et lui aussi…Il était beau quand il souriait…Avant de passer la porte Hermione se retourna une dernière fois.

« Vous savez monsieur, dans 4 ans je serais majeure et dans 5 je quitterais Poudlard

_ Alors à dans 5 ans, miss »

Et elle referma la porte et partit le sourire gravé sur son visage.

The End!

**J'espère que cela vous a plu! Merci d'avoir lu! :) **

**Laissez-moi une petite review, je ne mord pas! ^^ (enfin ça dépend! xD)**


End file.
